


We all Scream For...

by Rohad



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F, Gay, Lumity, ice cream shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: Amity thought her summer spent working in her parent's ice cream shop on the beach was going to be boring, and it was, until the day she walked in...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 27
Kudos: 364





	We all Scream For...

Amity was bored, beyond bored actually. It was only noon and the shop had been fairly empty all day, but here she stood at the counter, staring out the front glass as rain splattered onto the empty boardwalk outside.

It was the height of summer but a sudden rainstorm had cleared the beach for the day, leaving her to listen to the ticking of the clock on the wall and the quiet whirring of the ice cream machines behind her. As much as she preferred not to interact with customers if she could help it, it at least made the time go by faster as opposed to just standing behind the register; waiting for something to happen or for her shift to end. There were only so many times she could wipe off the counter or fill the topping bins.

When her parents told her she would be working in the family's ice cream shop for the summer she had been less than thrilled. 

Usually, Emira and Edric worked in the shop, but since they were spending the time touring college campuses and getting ready for their fall semester it had fallen into Amity, who still had two years of high school to go and as her parents put it 'had plenty of free time on her hands'.

She slouched on the spotless counter and looked out at the ocean she could faintly see outside the front glass. Her manager, Lilith, was somewhere in the back office and had been for a while, otherwise, she would be scolding the youngest Blight that 'if you have time to lean, you have time to clean.' She rolled her eyes at how many times she had heard that over the last month, though it was usually aimed at the other employees, Amity never let the older woman catch her slouching, lest it get back to her parents; that was something she didn't want to deal with.

Given how slow it was she was the only one working in the shop today, so there wasn't even anyone to talk to, not that she was all that interested in most of her co-workers, who kept a healthy distance, knowing that her family owned it.

She sighed, huffing out some air to blow away the stray strands of mint-colored hair that had fallen into her eyes.

Her friends were all off enjoying the beach or traveling for the summer months, leaving her here to work away her vacation dealing with the rude, demanding public masses.

It never ceased to amaze her how bent out of shape people could get over ice cream, or anything really, but something as trivial as ice cream especially.

Amity made it a point before to be polite to retail workers, but after the last month, she had become hyper-aware of how much shit they really had to deal with on a daily basis.

Speaking of…

The bell above the door chimed and a middle-aged woman with an umbrella chose that moment to walk into the shop, already looking less than pleased.

Amity inhaled deeply, preparing herself.

"Welcome to Blight Delight's," She greeted, putting on her best customer service persona.

The woman grunted in reply as she looked up at the menu board intently, mostly ignoring Amity.

After a long moment of looking at the board, she finally turned her gaze to Amity

"I want a single dip of vanilla with hot fudge and extra nuts," she said and Amity repeated the order back as she punched it into the register before telling her the total. 

The woman grunted and handed over a bill that Amity quickly made the change for before moving to make the order. 

The bell above the door chimed again but she didn't pay it any mind as she handed the woman her ice cream as she looked at her receipt, then back up at the board before back down at her receipt, frowning.

Never a good sign in Amity's relatively short experience.

She was right of course.

"You overcharged me." The woman looked at her, frowning bitterly like she'd been sucking on a lemon.

Amity quickly glanced over the last transaction on the register and the total was correct, she steeled herself

"No ma'am, that's correct." This was obviously the wrong thing to say to her as the woman's mouth puckered further.

"Your menu says that a single dip with two toppings should be 3.50 and you charged me 3.75." she huffed, holding up the receipt. 

"Yes ma'am, but you asked for extra nuts and any extras are a twenty-five cent upcharge," Amity patiently explained pointing up at the board where it was written in large, bold black letters for all to see.

"That is ridiculous, twenty-five cents for an extra handful of nuts?" The woman scowled, smacking her cup of ice cream on the counter. "For that, I want more than this." She slid the cup back across to her. 

"I can add more, but will be another twenty-five cents," Amity explained, frowning. It was going to be one of those days it seemed, and true to her hunch the woman was now glaring at her.

"This is unacceptable. How much can nuts possibly cost that a few more costs that much more?!" Her face was starting to turn red.

"That's the store policy, ma'am…" Amity started before the woman cut her off.

"Does anyone else work here that I can speak to?" she demanded and Amity groaned inside, knowing what was coming next, it was the only way these types of interactions ever ended.

"I want to speak to your manager."

There it was.

It took everything in her power not to roll her eyes. It never ceased to amaze her no matter how many times it happened. 

Amity's parents owned this shop, she knew the policies better than probably even Lilith, but no one was going to take the word of the sixteen-year-old working the register, clearly working here was not a clear indicator that she knew what she was doing.

"I can get her for you but…," Amity tried only to be cut off again.

"I also would like this remade, it's melting." The woman scowled, gesturing disdainfully to the cup of slowly but surely melting ice cream sitting between them with a hand as though it was a cup of mud Amity had tried to give her.

Of course it was melting, Amity thought. instead of just eating it you're arguing about a quarter over a handful of nuts. 

Before Amity could say anything the woman was talking again.

"Well, are you going to-"

The loud sound of metal tinkling on glass cut off anything she was saying.

Amity blinked, turning toward the noise. 

A few feet away, was a girl that looked about her age, wearing a purple beanie pulled down over dark brown hair, a white and purple striped t-shirt and ripped jeans dropping change into the tip jar sitting on the counter. 

The last coin jingled to the bottom of the jar the woman in front of her turned back to her mouth opening to continue her rant

"Well, are you-"

Again the sound of coins tinkling on glass cut off anything she was going to say. She turned to the teen standing nearby and glared.

"Do you mind?" she spat, and the teen looked at her.

"No," she said innocently, pulling a roll of coins out of her pocket and peeling away the paper. Amity blinked as she watched the girl before her attention was pulled back to the woman in front of her as she turned back to Amity, scowling.

"I-" was all she got out before more coins drowned out whatever she was going to say. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" The woman finally turned fully to face the girl standing a couple feet away.

"Tipping her," she said nonchalantly with a shrug.

Amity swore she could see a vein bulging in the woman's neck.

"And what exactly are you tipping her for?" she hissed.

"Doing her job"

"Exactly what part of her job is she doing?" The vein bulged.

The girl hummed thoughtfully before turning to look at the woman, smiling innocently.

"Patiently listening to your bullshit." 

The woman made a choked sound and Amity had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Excuse me?!" The woman's face had turned an astounding shade of red, and it looked like she might explode any second.

The girl just looked back at her, blinking.

"Listen to me you…" she started but the girl held up a hand.

"I don't work here, so…," she said and shrugged. Amity bit harder to keep her mouth closed. 

The woman sputtered like she had a leak before letting out a disgruntled noise and smacked the cup of ice cream off the counter before turning and storming out of the shop without so much as a backward glance.

The girl bent down to pick up the cup and threw it in the trash can a foot away.

"Guess she didn't want it after all," she said and looked at Amity. "Sorry about the mess." She smiled sheepishly.

Amity let herself smile back, more than a little amused.

"It's okay… thank you." 

The girl grinned and it was incredibly bright, Amity's heart gave a hard thump. 

"Aw, it was nothing, I'm sorry you have to deal with people like that."

"It happens." Amity shrugged, suddenly feeling a little flustered now that she was alone with the girl standing on the other side of the counter. "Can I get you something?" she asked.

"Do you have anything dairy-free?" She asked, tilting her head questioningly and Amity couldn't help but think it was cute.

"All these sherberts are." She pointed down at the glass case that had all the dairy-free flavors.

"Ohh…" her tongue poked out of her mouth thoughtfully. "Can I get a cup of strawberry?" She pointed, finger pressing into the glass and looking up at her.

Amity quickly scooped it into a cup and handed it over to her.

"Thanks, how much?" She started to reach for her wallet.

"On the house," Amity quickly spat out and the girl blinked at her with big, dark brown eyes that reminded Amity of the coffee flavor in the case in front of her.

"Ya sure?" she asked and Amity nodded sharply.

"Yeah" she pushed a loose strand of hair back behind one of her ears.

"Thanks!" The girl smiled and turned to go, waving back at Amity as she walked out the door, back into the lightly falling rain, the bell jingling merrily as she left. 

Amity let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as the girl left.

_'she was cute…'_

Lillith chose that moment to walk out of the back and immediately spotted the ice cream still splattered across the black linoleum floor.

"Why is there ice cream on the floor?" she asked, startling Amity, who jumped at her manager's voice.

"Unhappy customer" she shrugged.

Lilith hummed.

"Well, get it mopped up," she said, before returning to the back room.

Amity wheeled out the mop and cleaned up the mess, but for the rest of the afternoon, all she could think about was the girl and her bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a comic on instagram by Kirrbart that just tickled me, so you got this  
> might continue with it depending.


End file.
